1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to perspective tracking.
2. Background Art
With the advancements in simulated environment, virtual training has become a possibility. Virtual participation in these simulated environments cannot fully replicate real participation correctly, due to the lack of free motion in virtual participation solutions. Real participation introduces the problem of tracking the movement and perspective of the real participants in the simulated environment. What is needed is a solution for determining perspective of the real participant in the simulated environment.